Pros and Cons
by lizardwriter
Summary: Katie's met the new girl from America, who's a lesbian, of course, but how well will that go over when there are enough lesbians in her life already, thank you very much.  A US/UK Skins oneshot. Disclaimer: I don't own any version of Skins. :


**A/N: Written for a prompt over at LJ. Hope you like it. **

.

.

Just what they fucking needed: a stupid, up herself, _American_ cunt, who is even more in-your-face about her lezzer tendencies than Emily's become.

At least she's got a fucking fashion sense, though. And none of that all plaid shite either.

Despite her apparent willingness to pull anything in a skirt, she's not really that bad, either, she supposes.

Not after half a bottle of vodka, at least.

At least she's not fucking ridiculously loved up and happy, all sappy and romantic like Naomi and Emily. She doesn't instantly make Katie want to vomit in her mouth just from the pure over-the-top in love-ness.

.

It's the shared look and the rolling of eyes when Emily pulls Naomi to her and kisses her passionately as if she'd been gone for years rather than just in the loo for three minutes, that is probably what led to them sitting here on her bed, passing the remains of the bottle of vodka between them, listening to some idiots attempting to rap on the radio and sounding like shit, but being far too lazy to get up and change it.

"It's not that bad, you know," Tea says, and Katie can't get over that fucking accent. It sounds so foreign in her room.

"What?" she asks, because after the amount of vodka she's drunk, she's not exactly feeling _quick_.

"Lesbianism. Actually, I find it pretty damn fun."

"Noted," Katie says. "I find it gross."

"Why?" Tea probes.

Katie furrows her brows. She's not sure she's ever really thought about why. She just knows she could do without watching Naomi in her fucking floral jacket ramming her tongue down Emily's throat, and the idea that that tongue goes elsewhere in her sister's body brings bile to the back of her throat. "There are some places a girl's tongue should not go."

"Because boy's cocks are so clean and inviting?" Tea asks, voice laced with sarcasm, smirk gracing her face.

Katie has to wrinkle her nose at that, because no, really, some of them are rather gross, especially when boys want their balls licked (and they really fucking need to invest in better hygiene habits if they're going to want that). Still, she just can't believe that a girl's pussy could taste good. She says as much.

"You obviously haven't tried it, then," Tea replies. "You don't know what you're missing."

"I think I'm fine with that, thanks," Katie assures her.

Except as Tea lights up a spliff and they start to pass it back and forth, the idea lingers in her mind. She's never actually tried it. Well, obviously, she hasn't. She's no lesbian, but like she's never even tasted herself. She's always been just a bit too weirded out by the idea.

"So, what am I missing?" she asks as the room starts to spin ever so slightly, and she can tell that she's pretty far gone at this point.

Tea grins. "There's just something about the way a girl feels, about the way she touches you and writhes beneath you...There's something to be said for knowing the equipment, too. I've never had a girl who couldn't find my clit, you know?"

_That_ does sound rather inviting, given that Katie's not sure she's had a guy who _has_ been able to find her clit. Most of the time she just works her own hand down there between them to get the friction she needs.

"Yeah, but I mean, like, don't you have to put up with people staring and disapproving and shit," Katie counters. She knows that happens. She used to be one of those people, for fuck's sake. She's come to accept Emily's life, and she's been told hundreds of times it wasn't a choice, it's how she is, so she's starting to come round to that idea as well, but her mum still doesn't get it, and there are plenty more people like her mum in the world.

Tea shrugs. "Sure. Sometimes. But their ignorant assholes, so who gives a shit what they think?"

There's something about Tea's confidence that gets to Katie. She knows who she is. That's obvious. It's something that Katie can't help but envy.

"Besides," Tea continues, "nothing on this earth could make me trade the sensual touch of a woman for the gruff, calloused hands of a guy."

Katie hates that Tea seems to have a point there, too. Guy's hands are big and rough, and sometimes it can feel good, but other's it almost scratches, and she wishes that more of them fucking knew what moisturising was.

"Okay, but you can't tell me that a girl's fingers are half as satisfying as a guy's cock. I mean, they're just not as big."

"That depends on the boy's cock, doesn't it?" Tea grins mischievously. "Besides it's not like you can only use one finger. And there are movements that a finger can make that a cock simply can't. It's the knuckles, you see. A finger can curve and wiggle," she winks, holding up her own fingers to demonstrate.

Ignoring the sudden flood of warmth in the pit of her stomach, she presses on. "Have you ever had sex with a boy, though?"

"Once. Not really my thing," Tea replies, and there's that confidence again, that sureness about who she is and what she wants. "Have you ever had sex with a girl?" she challenges.

She doesn't know why she has to swallow hard before she responds, but she does. "What? No! Of course not!"

"Well, haven't you ever been curious?" Tea asks.

"No," Katie scoffs.

"Really?" Tea cocks an eyebrow. "Not once?"

Katie's suddenly aware that Tea's face is really close, their shoulders touching, her warm breath's hitting her face.

"You've never wondered what it's like even to kiss a girl?" Tea inquires, voice soft, low, and a little husky.

That warm feeling in the pit of Katie's stomach moves even lower.

"Girl's have such soft lips. Such smooth tongues," Tea's voice is barely above a whisper now, but somehow it's echoing in Katie's head.

She feels simultaneously mesmerised and trapped by Tea's gaze, her big brown eyes so, so close. (Her lips even closer.)

Her tongue swipes unconsciously across her lower lip, and apparently that's taken as an invitation because no sooner have Tea's eyes flicked down to take it in than their lips are pressed together.

(There's no way that Katie initiated it. She's not fucking gay, after all.)

There is, however, some truth to Tea's words, apparently. _Her lips are ridiculously soft,_ Katie thinks.

A moment later when Tea's tongue flicks across her lips, and she unthinkingly parts them to let her in, she thinks, _Well, of course, lesbians fucking know how to use their tongues._

God, she's a fucking good kisser, though.

And her hands are so fucking soft when they come up to cup her face. She can't fight the moan the escapes her lips as the fingers of one hand trail ever-so-lightly down her neck, and on down her chest, until they're cupping one of her tits through the fabric of her top.

"Oh, yeah," Tea murmurs huskily in her ear, "and we lesbians know how to handle these." She gives Katie's tit a little squeeze for emphasis as she sucks Katie's earlobe into her mouth.

_Fuck!_ She doesn't know about lesbians as a whole, but Tea apparently does know exactly how to handle tits. She doesn't over massage like some boys or treat them like the dials on a washing machine. She's not too rough as if they have no feeling at all or too soft as if any touch will hurt them. It feels fucking fantastic, actually.

Too fucking fantastic. She really needs to put a stop to this. Okay, ha ha, it's gone far enough. Now she knows what it's like to kiss a girl. That's fucking great. That's enough though.

She's about to say so, except, then Tea pulls away and glances down to where her fingers are now rubbing a clearly erect nipple through Katie's top. "You do have amazing boobs," she says, biting her lower lip and giving the nipple in her fingers a little pinch.

"Fuck," Katie whimpers.

Tea pulls her hand away and grins broadly. "Not so bad, is it? Lesbianism has its advantages."

Katie swallows hard and shakes her head. "What is this? A fucking discussion of the pros and cons of lesbianism? You're not going to convert me." She really wishes that her voice didn't break as she said that.

"Oh, I have no interest in converting you," Tea replies. "But there's no harm in having some fun, and you still don't know what it's like to have sex with a girl."

She forces out a small laugh. "Ha, right. Yeah. Sex with a girl isn't exactly my idea of fun. Sorry. Wrong twin, yeah?"

Tea shrugs. "Shame. I coulda blown your mind."

Katie rolls her eyes. "Yeah, sure."

She could really use some more alcohol, she thinks, but then Tea's leaning in close again.

"Oh, trust me," she says, in that same low husky voice, and her breath is hot on her neck and sends a shiver down her spine.

And fuck it, really. She knows she's not the gay twin. She's not being converted.

When she kisses Tea again, she decides that it's simply satisfying a curiosity.

_Besides,_ she thinks as Tea's hands start to move up under her top, touching her in ways that set her skin on fire,_ it's got its advantages._


End file.
